Its a Petrova life
by MrsMaynard
Summary: I've always lived in my siblings shadow, perfect Elena Gilbert and artistic Jeremy Gilbert I'm just me Melissa Gilbert the one everyone over looks and doesn't pay attention to until it turned out I was supernaturally bonded to Kol Mikaelson.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_It's a Petrova life –Kol Mikaelson-_

***disclaimer: I do not own TVD or any characters that you recognize***

_Chapter one: Prologue_

_Dear Diary: _

_Today was no different from yesterday I pretended to be fine, I smiled through the pain and hid the hurt I felt. No matter what I would always be the disappointing Gilbert everyone has something going for them or they are something. Even Matt he's just a human but is proven useful in the plans I'm just the one who always gets left out and kidnapped. I know they only do it to protect me but knowing is safer then not knowing I would rather know the risks before I do something-do you understand? Even though I'm as much a part of this as anyone else since I __am__ a twin doppelganger, I've been kidnapped and nearly killed many times. _

_I've always lived in my siblings shadow, perfect Elena Gilbert and artistic Jeremy Gilbert I'm just me Melissa Gilbert the one everyone over looks and doesn't pay attention to until it turned out I was supernaturally bounded to Kol Mikaelson. The original's brought happiness into my life and changed it for the better. Even though I will __never__ forget what they did to me and my family. _

_Lots of love_

_Melissa Gilbert xx_

Hi my names Melissa Gilbert I am 18 years old and I am an identical twin to Elena Gilbert I am also a Petrova doppelganger.

My personality can be quite different I can be nice and kind yet mean and bitchy it all depends on how you treat me.

I look like any Petrova doppelganger looks brown hair and brown eyes.

_**...**_

_**I hope you like my new story so far!**_

**REVIEW/HEART3**


	2. Chapter 2: Bonded

_Chapter two: Bonded_

**-I will probably be updating on the weekends and/or when I have days off school since the weather is nice and sunny (I know and its England here) so I'm forced to go outside. Fml but still review/heart since they make me happy and I wont update if I'm not happy…-**

Is it really fate? Are we bonded on a supernatural level? But he's him the, the unpredictable and unstable impulsive original vampire and I'm well I'm me, can it be true? All these thoughts ran through my head as I walked up the mansion ready to meet my mate. Would you call him that… my mate? Your probably wondering what I'm on about it all started with a dream.

_3 nights ago_

_-dream-_

_A dark room, a dark room that had a coffin in it a brown wooden box that had a dead body inside. A shudder ran through me as I walked closer to the coffin I felt my heart tug as my hands reached the edge of the wood._

_Suddenly the scene changed and I was standing in a village that looks like something out of the 17__th__ century. A young teenage girl was stumbling down the pebbled pavement she clearly had a lot to drink when out of nowhere a blur had thrown her towards the wall. A man around the age of twenty with brown hair and brown eyes was hovering above her holding her by her neck. "You will not scream" I heard him compel her before his mouth was her neck biting and draining the life out of her. A bloodcurdling scream cut through the silence of the night I let out a strangled gasp as I stepped back onto a rock the man turned around and started to walk slowly towards me "Open the coffin." He whispered into my ear before a blinding light took over my vision._

"That is creepy" Bonnie answered after I told her about my dream. I 'hmm'ed in agreement as I drank my chocolate milkshake. "Do you think it's just a dream or if there's a reason?" I whispered in case there were any vampires eavesdropping.

"I'll have to do some research but as soon as I find something out I will tell you" she replied smiling at me before looking at her phone and announcing that she has to leave I mumbled a goodbye as she stood up and left. After I finished my milkshake I stood up and started to make my way home.

"I heard you've been having dreams" I heard a British voice say behind me I turned around and looked into the eyes of the devil Klaus.

"What's it to you?" I replied harshly.

"Spunk I like that and I've been around for 1000 years I know a few things" he answered smirking at me.

"Do you know why I've been having them?" I asked ignoring the 'spunk' comment.

"Maybe, maybe not" he said his smirk never leaving his face.

"Well then do you know what they are about?" I asked looking at them.

"Come with me" he sighed before picking me up and vamp speeding to his house. "1000 years ago when my mother turned us into what we are now she gave us all soul mates and we have never found them in all the years we have been living." He started when we got to his house which is still being re-done.

"So you're saying I'm one of your family members soul mate?" I questioned looking at him suspiciously.

"Yes anyway you have been dreaming about him because he is near so it's awakened something inside of you and is making you subconsciously thinking about him and what he looks like."

"What about the coffin?" I butt in.

"I was getting to that, you have been dreaming about a coffin because he is currently daggered in a coffin. For safe keeping" he smiled secretly.

_Back to present time_

I smoothed down my dress ( cgi/set?id=84877275 ), opened the door then walked into the room and made my way through the masses of people to the balcony where I was supposed to meet my mate, Kol.


	3. Chapter 3: The Meeting

_Chapter three: The Meeting_

**-Sorry I haven't updated in ages, I don't really have any excuses other then I'm a lazy shit who kept putting this off but here it is-**

"Melissa" Elijah said smiling at me when I walked through the doors.

"Elijah" I replied grinning.

"Would you like to meet him now?" he asked curiously in which I replied nodding he gently took my hand and took me to meet my 'soul mate'. I saw him; he was stood talking to Rebekah his brown hair flicked up a bit at the front and his deep brown smouldering eyes. He was the definition of perfection. I felt my heart pick up speed as closer we came to them, well can you blame me I am about to meet the man I'm supposed to spend my life with me? "Brother, this is Melissa" Elijah said when we reached the pairs.

"Melissa" he whispered as he turned around his eyes sweeping over my body. "She looks like another doppelganger" he mused. I subconsciously leant on my other leg while I wondered how I was supposed to take that. "Kol, Kol Mikaelson" he grinned at me grabbing my hand and placing a delicate kiss on my knuckles while holding eye contact. A blush crept up my neck and onto my checks as my heart rate speed up. When he pulled back he was smirking, god that smirk was hot.

_***Time skip: just before Damon and Kol's balcony scene***_

I quickly excused me self from talking with Finn Mikaelson, another original vampire, before making my way outside. I sighed as a cool breeze blew onto my skin I didn't know what to think and hopefully a nice walk would clear my head. The sky was beautiful the stars where shining scattered around the black carpet while the moon was full. I found a pebbled path and made my way down it to clear my head. Confusion took over my brain as I wondered why Kol had been ignoring me: I know that it's a lot to take in. My thoughts got interrupted as I was rammed into a tree by no other then Katherine Pierce. "Elena" she growled as she tightened her hand around my neck.

"Melissa" I barley choked out as she let go and let me fall to the floor, before sighing and speeding off. I felt dizziness take over my vision as black dots danced before I fell backwards and hit my head. Blackness soon came over me.

**-Sorry about its super shortness and crapyness but I knew I needed to update and well this came out… so yeah it's kinda a filler-**


End file.
